The invention disclosed herein is concerned with underwater pump installations and more particularly with systems, methods and apparatus for installing a hydraulically actuated down hole pump employed in tubing suspended within casing extending from above a sea bed but below the surface of an ocean or other body of water.
The increasing demand for oil and gas has greatly stimulated the drilling and operation of subsea wells. Substantial prior art has been developed with respect to subsea wells and with respect to installing and retrieving hydraulically actuated down hole pumps. For examples of such prior art reference may be had to the following:
Patent NumberInventorIssue Date3,115,933HaeberDec. 31, 19633,168,143WatkinsFeb. 2, 19653,282,336WakefieldNov. 1, 19663,452,815WatkinsJul. 1, 19694,003,428ZehrenJan. 18, 19774,331,203KieferMay 25, 19824,391,330KieferJul. 5, 19834,400,112Castel, et al.Aug. 23, 19834,405,263HallSep. 20, 19834,667,986Johnson, et al.May 26, 19874,673,041Turner, et al.Jun. 16, 19874,825,953Wong, et al.May 2, 19894,993,492Cressey, et al.Feb. 19, 19915,088,558MohnFeb. 18, 19926,609,571Nice, et al.Aug. 26, 2003
In general, the techniques revealed in these previously issued patents suffer from one or more of the following deficiencies: complexity, high cost, reliability, inefficiency, exposure of the pipe assembly to damages, insecure and inadequate mounting and sealing of pump assemblies in the wellhead, exposure of installation apparatus and systems to seawater and failure to adequately protect the environment. The invention disclosed herein overcomes many of these deficiencies.